


A Change in Allegiance

by Wings_of_Night



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Hux, POV Poe Dameron, Protective Poe Dameron, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Night/pseuds/Wings_of_Night
Summary: During a raid upon the First Order fleet Poe's X-WIng develops a fault and starts going down. Hux has been forced into a TIE fighter due to lack of experienced pilots and is also going down after being hit. Poe makes a split second decision to try and save the pilot of the TIE fighter, not knowing who is inside. What follows is strange for both of them, but can the General and the pilot learn to tolerate one another?Bad summary, so, so, bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an absolute piece of shit and instead of updating my other fics I'm starting a new one because that makes sense. This is based off an RP that I'm doing with @generalfuckinghux on instagram. My account is @verygayhux.

This was the fourth time in the past month that the Resistance had led an ambush attack against the First Order fleet, and Poe had led each and every one of them with minimal casualties. But, this time, he realised that his X-Wing hadn’t been fully repaired, a stupid oversight on his part. There were lights flashing that he’d never seen lit up before,

“well, that doesn’t look good,” he muttered, narrowing his eyes at the rapidly blinking lights before his whole craft suddenly lurches to the side,

“that definitely isn’t good!” He grunts as he does his best to balance out the fighter’s trajectory.

 

They were just finishing up their attack, blitzing the larger ship’s guns and upper decks so he was in no place to be having technical difficulties, “not now, not now. Come ON! We’re so close,” he hisses as the metal on one wing twists and folds over on itself with a sickening shriek, “Fuck! Okay, fine,” he grimaces as his ship begins to spiral downwards. It just barely misses colliding with the enemy ship as the planet below manages to snag him in its gravitational pull. He switches on his communicator,

“all Rebel ships pull back. All ships return to base; we’re done here,” Poe had to get their guys out. If they saw him going out morale would go down and he knew it, so he wrestled with his ship, trying to keep it airborne long enough for everyone to retreat.

 

“I repeat, all Rebel ships return to base,” he grunted as his X-Wing’s engine groaned with the strain of just one wing and very low power, he must be jettisoning fuel from somewhere. Leia’s voice sounded through the comm,

“Poe, are you heading back to base?”

“Yes I am general,” he lied, flipping some switches so he can privately connect to her,

“I’ve got a shredded wing that I’m pretty sure is draining my fuel and I’m in the planet’s pull. I’m going down. I’m sending you the coordinates of roughly where I’ll crash. If I survive I look forward to getting an earful for this,” he pauses, looking down for a moment,

“if I don’t… it’s been an honour serving with you General Organa,” a warning light flashes,

“I’m going dark in a second, I need to conserve energy and-”

“Poe.”

“Yeah?”

“We’ll get you back,”

“I look forward to it General, going dark,” he turns of his comm and focuses on his approaching crash landing. He grits his teeth, trying to choke back the unavoidable fear,

“let’s see if we can land this bird in as few pieces as possible,” he sighs as he tips the fighter into a gradual nosedive towards the densely forested planet’s surface. He’s deathly silent as he stares at where he’ll try to land.

 

 

Poe glances to the side as another craft comes spiralling down at a much more rapid rate than he was. He takes note of the ship’s trajectory and tries to shift his x-wing so he can land closer. That may be a First Order ship but that doesn’t mean that they don’t deserve help… or a blaster bolt if the situation calls for it.

* * *

 

When the alarms began blaring Hux swore loudly. They really couldn’t take another hit like they had been for the past month. They’ve lost too many of their pilots and it’s got to the point where almost anyone with sufficient airtime and experience is being put out.

 

His hair is an absolute mess from stressfully running his hands through it, and, if he’s honest, he really wants to punch the new Supreme Leader in his stupid face; however, he has more self control than that. He’s staying as calm as he can possibly manage, hiding his trembling hands from his crew and covering the bruises that are on his neck with even higher collars than usual.

“General,” the dreaded voice of the Supreme Leader says from his left, his mouth is in a grim line and his eyes are hard,

“I understand that you have experience in a TIE fighter?” he asks, Hux gives a slight, hesitant nod,

“good, then suit up, you’re going out there too.” Hux wants too protest, argue that he’s too valuable to go on what, for all intents and purposes, is a suicide mission. However, he knows that he’ll just get thrown into another wall for his trouble then be forced into a fighter anyway,

“yes Supreme Leader,” he says, nodding his head to the dark-haired tyrant before striding off the bridge.

 

He stops in his rooms before he goes to the hangar, changing into a more suitable uniform but putting his coat back on over the top just so he can keep his neck covered. Taking what will most likely be his final look at his room, he leaves, not looking back.

 

Being in a TIE fighter for the first time in what has to be several years is an experience in and of itself. He was pretty shaky at first but then muscle memory took over and he started firing on the Resistance fighters. Then, of course, it had to go wrong,

“I’ve been hit!” He calls out over the comms, he’s spiralling through the air wildly and can’t tell up from down.

“if you crash on that planet General, we won’t retrieve you, Ren’s harsh voice replies.

 

Hux closes his eyes in defeat and disconnects his comms from the destroyer but stays connected to the rest of the TIEs. So he’ll receive no help, so be it. He throws himself into trying to steady the fighter it’s not having any of it; sweat mats his hair to his head as he desperately tries to get the craft back under control. All he succeeds in doing is make things worse, he’s caught in the planet’s gravity and there’s nothing he can do. He braces himself and hopes that he’ll at least make it out of this crash mostly intact. Hux closes his eyes so he can’t see the ground that is rushing up to meet him and finds himself wishing someone would help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this is up so fast is because it's all written out already.

Poe blinked as he watched the TIE streak down, appearing as though the pilot within had given up. He knows that he could help but it would greatly decrease his own chances of survival. He tried hard to keep his focus; he had just managed to level out his own craft so he could coast down and not hit the ground head on but…

 

Poe groaned loudly and wrenched the controls so he could veer towards the spiralling TIE fighter, turning his engines and comms back on. The engine sputtered back to life. He heard it struggling to stay stable as he drew close to the enemy vessel. He’s at major risk of blowing himself up.

 

Poe wedged the broken wing of his fighter into the spinning ship to try and steady it,

“Resistance fighter to spiralling TIE, do you copy?” He prayed that the other pilot had enough sense to have their comms switched to the open frequency and that he wouldn’t have to risk patching himself in to the First Order frequency. It would give away the method that the Resistance were using to pinpoint, and counter, their enemy’s attacks so effortlessly.

“If you copy I just wanna let you know that this is gonna be a bumpy ride and I _need_ you to listen to me, okay? Over,” he bit his lip, working the dying engines to the greatest limits to keep him from spiralling too.

 

Poe checked where his wing was wedged and fervently thanked whatever god it was that had given him the luck to ram the twisted spear of metal into the TIE’s smoking wing panels in such a perfect way, managing to avoid hitting the pilot.

“My engines are working double time here,” he muttered to himself, eyeing the other vessel as he fought to keep them both level. An idea popped into his head, one that might help them slow down some,

“alright, if you can hear me, don’t panic. If you can’t, well, I’ll apologise to you if we both live through this,” with that he tilted their mashed together ships so that the TIE’s wing acted as a sort of parachute. The meagre wind resistance offered at this height, barely within the planet’s atmosphere, allowing them to slow down a little.

 

He focused on keeping them from spinning again, controlling both his breathing and the ridiculous mass of metal that they were rapidly descending in. Metal panels were being torn from both of the ships as they fell,

“c’mon baby, almost there,” Poe muttered under his breath. He couldn’t believe that he was risking himself for a pilot that was most likely dead, and if they were alive they’d probably try to kill him if they survived the crash. They’d probably piss on his corpse if only he died.

 

He suddenly realised that he’d said for the other pilot to listen then actually didn’t tell them to do anything. Poe didn’t really need them to do anything really, other than stay calm. He’d mainly just said it in an attempt to get their attention, “okay, if you can hear me just hold on, we’re getting through this, it’ll be fine,” he spoke across the open frequency. He’s trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, just in case they are listening, offering comfort when you’re panicking is quite counter-intuitive.

 

It occurred to Poe that the other’s engine was still going. He could hear it faintly over the pained screeching of his own. Then he recalled that engines have an unerring tendency to explode when they make a high speed impact with the ground. He knew to turn his off before they hit the ground, but did this mystery pilot know? He felt panic rising within his chest; Poe frantically flipped switches, patching himself into the same frequency as the TIE,

“Resistance to compromised TIE. Just a friendly reminder to shut off your engine otherwise we're gonna become a fireball. I don’t think you want that and I definitely don’t want that,” he bit his lip, eyeing the rapidly approaching forest.

 

Poe quickly corrected their sideways trajectory so that they were level once again, shutting off his engines immediately after. He braces himself for impact.

* * *

 

Hux’s eyes snapped open when he felt something slam into his fighter, stopping the frenzied spinning. He looks around frantically, panic filling him at the thought of what could be happening now. His eyes land on the X-wing rammed into his side. ‘What is that pilot doing?’ He thought to himself rather hysterically. Hux honestly thinks that, whomsoever this pilot may be, is trying to get them both killed. Or execute some especially harebrained rescue attempt. Who knows? He certainly doesn’t. If anything, the General has already resigned himself to his ill-begotten fate.

 

He feels another wave of panic as they both tip sideways before he realises what the pilot is trying to do. The shape of the TIE fighter wing offers up some semblance of drag and, with luck, should slow their descent at least a little so they don’t die immediately upon impact with the planet below them.

 

This is both good and not good in Hux’s opinion. On the one hand, he’s definitely going to become either a prisoner to the other pilot or a blaster hole riddled corpse. He doesn’t particularly fancy either option. He wouldn’t be able to defend himself as he’d been without a weapon for quite some time, Ren had made sure of that. The force user didn’t trust him not to try and murder him in his sleep or something of the like.

 

Hux shakes himself from his thoughts, now is most certainly not the time to focus on his resentment towards the Supreme Leader, especially not when he is highly likely to die. He doesn’t want his last thoughts to be of that bastard. Hux hears a crackle, then a voice through his comms. He almost wants to laugh aloud. The Resistance pilot is doing far more to save his life than anyone he knows ever has. Now isn’t that rather a depressing thought?

 

Hux shakes his head again, they’re probably just trying to save their own skin by using him as a parachute. Despite the hint of resentment he feels towards the other he listens and turns his engines off as quickly as he is physically able. After that he closes his eyes again. His shoulders tense, anticipating the forceful impact that is rapidly approaching their connected ships and, by extension, them. He fervently hopes that they’ve slowed down enough. Hux takes a deep breath, and lets it go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has occurred to me that Hux parts are currently much shorter than Poe ones. But don't worry! It'll even out a bit more soon. Also, the chapters are gonna vastly fluctuate in lengths depending on mine and @generalfuckinghux's responses to eachother. It'll also depend on where I deem a good place to finish a chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one though!


End file.
